Minecraft/Modded World
Modded World 2019-05-23_03.10.59.png 2019-05-23_04.35.13.png 2019-05-23_05.20.11.png 2019-05-23_05.55.57.png 2019-05-23_08.26.02.png 2019-05-23_15.48.17.png 2019-05-27_17.57.20.png 2019-05-27_19.49.26.png 2019-05-27_19.25.13.png 2019-05-27_18.42.00.png colby.png Wet.png Colby.png Ilikebeingclosetoyou.png barn.png Candy and Rosa frequently play on a modded world. ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ They have a female lop bunny named Lop, as well as many other pets like their hamsters, Colby and Charlotte, a hedgehog, their two un-named dogs, and their two foxes, Twix and Clover. Barn.png|''The Barn from a distance.'' barn1.png|''Inside a sleeping area of the barn'' barn2.png|''Inside the barn'' outsidebarn.png|''Outside the barn'' coop.png|''The chicken coop'' Silo.png|''The silo'' Their barn animals consist of cows, sheep, goats, chickens, pigs, roosters, and one bull. Some more notable barn animals are Little-bow sheep which is Candy's favorite, and Caramel Apple, Sooty, Truffle, Mocha, and White Chicken. Inside the barn are feeding troughs, water troughs, and a bunch of hay for the animals to sleep on. Out on the backside of the barn is a small pond and a big muddy area for the pigs to cool off and play in. To the right of the pond will be a chicken coop where all the chickens live, inside of the coop is pretty basic, water, nests, some seeds, but usually the seeds will be on the outside of the coop. Outside of the huge animal enclosure is a silo, and a huge crop field that is tended to by Rosa and, rarely, Candy. Inside the silo is a bunch of chests containing crop seeds. Grey horse, Candy's favorite horse, is often used to help Rosa till and seed the crop field. 2019-05-23 15.48.17.png|''The house from a distance'' room.png|''Candy and Rosa's bedroom'' livingroom.png|''Living room'' livingroom2.png|''Living room 2'' livingroom3.png|''Living room 3'' entrance.png|''The entrance hallway'' Cellar.png|''The basement'' Candy and Rosa live in a plains biome next to other several biomes. The house is on a hill next to redwoods with a perfect view of plains. The house materials mainly consists of redwood planks and spruce wood. There's one entrance, once you enter you'll be in a hallway, on the right is a picture of Candy and Rosa that was made by Candy. Going straight forward are the stairs and to the left is the living room. In the living room is a spot for all the pets, Colby, Lop, and the hedgehog all sleep in one area that has a food drawer, straw for sleeping, and a bucket of water, the dogs are usually in the kitchen or living room. Against a wall of the living room is where Candy and Rosa keep all their items in all perfect organization. On the left of the living room is an entrance to the kitchen, Candy and Rosa have a bunch of fresh crops, animal products, and other already-made food items, this is also where the food bowl for the dogs are. If you go upstairs, to the right will be two rooms, the bedroom and the office. In the bedroom is a plush of Colby made by Candy along with his hamster wheel and a flower pot just beside that. The room also has bunk beds and a small case with a heart-shaped parsnip inside that Rosa gave Candy because it was shaped like a heart. In the office is a desk, chair, a shelf on the right for Candy's figurine collection and a shelf for books on the left. In the living room/hallway section there's a basement that was made by Candy, it was originially used for processing dinosaur DNA, creating eggs, and looking for fossils but that was all moved to the dinosaur sanctuary, and now it's just for making food product, and sifting through items, there is also a junk section for random junk. Northwest of their house is a huge stable built by Candy full of their mystical horses, most are named by Candy as well and some to name are Podzol, dogdeer, fawna, dandelion, and dark chocolate. Each Candy and Rosa have their own pegasus/pegasus mix-breed. Next to each stable is a sign for the horses' parents and DNA string. Candy is mainly the one in charge for being in charge of DNA and breeding the horses, she seems to like it a lot. sanctuary.png|''Inside the sanctuary'' sanctuary2.png|''Outside of the sanctuary'' Going straight north into redwoods from their house will take you to their dinosaur sanctuary (back from extinction), there's a big observatory for collecting DNA and other ancient stuff. Right now, the only dinosaurs they have are a rex and a dilophosaurus, and, previously, a woolly rhino (that was accidentally killed). In the first section, that the entrance leads to, there are latern lights stringing atop the dome and a pond inside as well, in the second section is where the magic happens, there's usually a culture vat should it not have exploded into something weird, an analyzer, a sifter, and a chest for archeology stuff. Going straight out of that are the 5 dinosaur enclosures Candy built herself.